Kin's Beytrayel
by Shiningheart The Insane
Summary: Kin. The people you would always expect to be able to trus. But the kin of the cat, is a diffrent story.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I Will Now Rewrite The ****Prologue Of Shiningheart's Prophecy! This Is My First Story, Story! Hope You Like!**

Prologue

Sweetpie P.O.V

Come on Sweetpie! You can do it! Think of the kits! Sweetpie thought. I'm in a very bad situation, Sweetpie

Thought. The fox who had found her and her three kits Tansy, Swift and Shine, was very fast.

"Mamma!" Shine called from Sweetpie's mouth, "Tansy fell off!" Sweetpie looked back and saw that her son was right.

Tansy had slipped of her back. "Tansy!" Sweetpie shrieked, turning around to get her kit. That was what Milton would have done. As she reached Tansy, the fox caught up, and sprang at Sweetpie, grabbing her neck between his jaws.

"No!" Sweetpie heard a cat growl, "I will not let you hurt any cat fox!" The foxes grip on her neck loosened, and she slid out of it's jaw's.

"Save my kits! Please, by the name of StarClan, save my kit's!" And at that, Sweetpie gave way to the dizzying

blackness.

Lionblaze P.O.V.

Lionblaze watched from the foxes back as the she-cat made her last request. "Save my kits! Please, By the name

of StarClan save my kits!" And her flank became still. How did this loner know about StarClan? Lionblaze shook it off,

he needed to save these innocent kits from the fox. Lionblaze slashed at the foxes neck, till it ran away in fear. It made no move to grab any of the kits.

"Momma? Momma!" the dark brown tabby with white paws and chest cried, nudging his mother with his paws.

He turned to Lionblaze, "Why won't she wake?" He asked

"I'm sorry," Lionblaze told him, "Your mother is dead." The little kit let out a yowl of despair, and buried his face

in the she-cats fur. The other two kit's joined him, giving off yowls of pain and despair. Though, Lionblaze noticed, none

of them matched the first.

"Come with me," Lionblaze said, "Your mother wanted me to save you. And that is something i must do. My

mate has milk, three of our kits died, I'm sure she will take care of you." The three kit's slowly followed him back to the ThunderClan camp.

"Who are these kit's?" Squirrelflight asked him as he walked into camp

"They belonged to a loner, but a fox killed her." Lionblaze told her. Squirrelflight's eyes clouded with pity, as she

looked at the three kit's, grieving the death of their mother.

"Also," Lionblaze mewed, "The loner seemed to know about StarClan." Squirrelflight's looked at him shocked.

"Really?" She mewed. "Anyway, I'm sure Bramblestar will let them in. I'll go ask him now." She padded up to

the leaders den. Lionblaze padded over to the nursery.

"Cinderheart," Lionblaze mewed at her, showing her the three young kit's. "These kit's mother has died, if Bramblestar will let them join ThunderClan, will you take care of them?" Cinderheart looked at the kits, and immediately

said, "Yes."

At that moment Bramblestar's voice called from the high ledge "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey,

gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" As the clan gathered, many of Lionblaze's Clanmates looked at the kit's

Questioningly. "Apparently, a rouge cat came onto ThunderClan territory with her kit's, running from a fox. The rouge, died but her three cat's live. I have decided that, is a queen would be willing to nurse them, we will accept them into the Clan."

"Cinderheart agreed." Lionblaze called.

"Excellent! What are their names?" Bramblestar asked

"I'm Shine!" The brown tabby said

"I'm Tansy!" Called the smallest, she had gray tabby fur and black paws.

"I'm Swift!" The last called, she was a black-and-white tabby

"From now on, Shine, Tansy and Swift, you will be known as Shiningkit, Tansykit and Swiftkit! You are dismissed!"


	2. Apprentices

**Heeeeeeere! Chapter One! Not A Prologue! A Chapter! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY! *Runs Into Glass Pane***

It was a nice warm morning, Shiningkit thought as the wind billowed through his long dark brown fur. It had been four moons since his mother had been killed by a fox. Four moons since Thunderclan had accepted Shiningkit, then Shine, and his two sisters, Tansykit and Swiftkit, into the clan. Shiningkit turned around to see Swiftkit, her black-and-white tabby fur glistening in the light of dawn.

"Hello, Swiftkit." Shiningkit mewed to his sister."It's a nice morning, isn't it?" Swiftkit nodded.

"Cinderheart want's to see you." She told me.

"Why does she want to see me?" Shiningheart asked.

"I don't know, Shiningkit." Swiftkit answered. Shiningkit walked over to the nursery. "Hello, Cinderheart." Shiningkit said to the cat who raised him. She turned her head

"Ah, Shiningkit," She mewed. "I wanted to say that I'm proud of you for breaking up that fight yesterday." Cinderheart was referring to a fight between Tansykit and Cinderheart's real kit, Songkit. Songkit had angrily said that Cinderheart cared more about us three that him and his sister, Robbinkit.

"I was only helping my sister, Cinderheart." Shiningkit told her. "I wasn't trying to be a hero."

"And that's exactly why I am proud of you." Cinderheart told him. "You were doing it to help your sister. You

never asked for any recognition, or reward. You will truly be, a great cat." Shiningkit left the nursery that morning,

which, coincidentally, was the morning they were to be apprenticed, feeling humbled. Out of the corner of his eye,

Shiningkit saw Squirrelflight bouncing happily out of the medicine den. No doubt, she had found out she was finaly expecting Bramblestar's kits. After moons of wishing, she was finally pregnant.

Shiningkit saw Tansykit poke her head out of the medicine den. Tansykit, wanted to be a medicine cat, it was

no secret. That's why Songkit had attacked her instead of say, Shiningkit or Swiftkit. Jayfeather had secretly told Cinderheart that he had decided to take her on as his apprentice.

"Shiningkit!" She called as she saw him. "Jayfeather want's you!" Thunderclan's medicine cat probably wanted to

check-up on Shiningkits eye. Two moons ago, Shiningkit had gotten a bramble in his eye, and Jayfeather that if it

didn't heal correctly, he would never see out of it again. Shiningkit walked over to the medicine cat den.

"Briarlight," Jayfeather asked. "Does his eye look completely healed?" Briarlight, Jayfeathers assistant, and

Tansykit's good friend, dragged herself over to were Shiningkit was.

"It looks completely healed." She stated

"Good." Jayfeather mewed. "You can go now."

"Thank you Jayfeather." Shiningkit mewed, and walked over to the nursery, where her was grabbed by a golden

tabby paw.

"Come on Shiningkit," Lionblaze mewed. "Cinderheart has already made Swiftkit, Songkit and Robbinkit look

nice, now it's you turn." Several minutes late, when Cinderheart had finished grooming Shiningkit and Tansykit, they

heard Bramblestar call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan

Meeting!" the five kits scrambled out of the nursery, and raced to the highledge. "Shiningkit, Swiftkit, Tansykit, Songkit

and Robbinkit come up to the highledge." The five kits scrambled up as fast as they could manage. "Shiningkit**, **you

have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your

warrior name, you will be known as Shiningpaw. Your mentor will Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he

knows on to you." Lionblaze? He would be Shiningpaw's mentor! Shiningpaw touched noses with Lionblaze. "Swiftkit,"

Bramblestar mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope Dovewing

wll pass down all she knows on to you." Shiningkit watched as Swiftkit excitedly touched Dovewing's nose. "Robbinkit,"

Bramblestar mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robbinpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope

Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows on to you." Robbinpaw, her tail twitching excitedly, touched noses with Bumblestripe. Robbinkit, unlike her brother Songkit, had always played with her foster siblings, and Shiningpaw was

great friends with her. "Songkit," Bramblestar mewed. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to

be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Songpaw. Your mentor

will be Blossomfall. I hope Blossomfall will pass down all she knows on to you." Songpaw unhappily touched noses

with Blossomfall. Obviously, he had wanted a senior warrior as a mentor.

Jayfeather stepped forward. "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever."Jayfeather mewed

So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great enthusiasm for learning herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Tansykit."

"Tansykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar mewed

"I do." Tansykit mewed

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonnpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Jayfeather mewed.

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan go with you." Bramblestar mewed

"Wait just a minute!" A voice mewed from the crowd, the cats parted to reveal a angry looking Millie. "Isn't Briarlight your apprentice? She has worked with you for seasons!" She told Jayfeather angrily

"No." Jayfeather mewed. "Briarlight was never my apprentice."

"Well she should be! Have you not considered her feelings!" Millie mewed angrily

"Of course I took her feelings into account! She convinced me to take Tansykit as my apprentice!" Jayfeather objected angrily. Millie sat down in the dust looking shocked.

"Are there any more objections?" Bramblestar mewed. "No? Good, you are dismissed."

**You Like It? No? Yes? Maybe?**


	3. The Pep Talk

**Hi! Chapter Two! Yay! Read And Reiview Please! Please? Pretty Please?**

"Okay," Lionblaze told Shiningpaw. "What do you want to practice first?" Shiningpaw thought about it for a

moment. He didn't wan't to be where all of the other apprentices were, undoudtedly, practicing.

"Hunting." The apprentice told Lionblaze, who nodded.

"I figured that you'd choose that." He mewed thoughtfully. "You always were difrent from the other kits, thats why I asked Bramblestar to let me be your mentor."

"You asked him?" Shiningpaw asked disbelievingly. Lionblaze nodded.

"I asked him just after you started to walk and talk." he told him. "You showed promise to be a good warrior, despite the fact that you were born outside the clan." The two cats walked into the woods and begun practicing. When they got back, Shiningpaw was dragging along a squirrel that he had caught. As he walked into camp, he saw his sister Swiftpaw staring at the large squirrel in Shiningpaw's mouth.

"You caught that?" She asked disbelievingly. Before Shiningpaw could answer a voice called across the camp.

"No, it was obviously MY father who caught it." Songpaw jibed. Shiningpaw glared at him.

"For your information it was MY catch!" he shouted at Songpaw angrily. Songpaw snorted.

"Your much too dumb to catch a squirrel! Just like your dumb mother was too dumb not to get killed by a fox!"

At that, Shiningpaw lost control, he charged in Songpaw's direction, only to be stopped by Tansypaw.

"He's not worth it, Shiningpaw." She growled.

"Your right! He's not worth starving to death! He dosen't deserve StarClan when he dies!" Shiningpaw growled, and stomped off in the other direction to cool off.

After awhile, Lionblaze walked up to where Shiningpaw was and laid down.

"I'm sorry abut Songpaw," He mewed apoligeticly. "Swiftpaw told me everything. He denied it all, but me and Cinderheart know that he would say that stuff. On the bight side, he's the only one who has to take care of the elders."

That cheered Shiningpaw up a little bit, but not much.

"Am I really meant to be a ThunderClan warrior?" Shiningpaw asked Lionblaze.

"Of course you are," Lionblaze mewed. "And I'm not saying that to console you. Being a warrior isn't about blood. My grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. He was the greatest leader the forest had seen. Being a warrior, is about loyalty to your clan. Loyalty to the warrior code, and all that is right. You will be the best warrior, Shiningpaw, I just know it. You will be full of loyalty, and full of love." suddenly, Lionblaze's voice changed. "I know what it's like. To be made fun of because of your parent's. My mother was the ThunderClan Medicine Cat, and my father, a WindClan warrior. You just have to prove to them all what your made of. Prove to them, that you can be the best warrior the clans have ever seen." Shiningpaw felt shocked. He had never known that Lionblaze's father was a WindClan warrior. "Are you ready to go to camp?" Lionblaze asked him. Shiningpaw nodded, as long as the moment he stepped into camp, Songpaw started to make fun of him, he would be alright.

As soon as they walked into camp, Robinpaw walked up to Shiningpaw and said, "I'm sorry about Songpaw." She

mewed shyly. Why she was so shy, Shiningpaw didn't know. He saw the fresh-kill pile out of the corner of his eye, and

saw Cinderheart sitting there, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It's okay, Robbin," He said, using his nest-nickname for her. "It wasn't your fault, it was his. You don't need to

apologize for on," He added. "Let's get something from the fresh-kill pile." They walked over there and sat down eating, unrealising of the fact that their tails were twined.


End file.
